gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology:Aschen
Introduction. The Aschen are roughly 600-800 years more advanced then twenty first century Tau'ri technology. Unlike the Tollan,they worked much more on weapons and defences,and their by they posses far more sophisticated Ion cannons and shielding technology then the Tollans. Their space vessels are also better then the Tollan,they are faster,better armed and in general,supperior. Aschen technology. Power sources. Aschen crystal cell. The Aschen utilize specialy designed crystals that can hold large amounts of energy within their lattice structure. They use them in small handheld devices and weapons. The crystals can power devices for years,and can be recharged. Aschen fusion cell. Fusion cells are used by the Aschen in their larger devices and unmanned fighters,as well as in their larger space vessels as an auxillery power source. They use modified w.g.n pellets and lasers ot induce a controlled fusion reaction. Aschen fusion reactor. The Aschen fusion reactor uses enriched H.L.N to produce a much more powerful controlled fusion reaction,the reactors are used in ground implacments,sattilites and ships. Propulsion. Inertial drive. The inertial drive system uses Aschen gravity technology to produce thrust,not dissimilier to Goa'uld drive systems. They are secondary to the Aschen ion drive system for foward propulsion,but they are more useful for maneuvering. Ion drive. The ion drive serves as the main type of sublight engine used by the Aschen. They are capible of propeling average Ashcen ships at speeds of 55%C,with fastest being 65-70%C. Hyperdrive. Aschen hyperdrive technology is more advanced then Goa'uld,but far less advanced then Asgard. They can reach intersteller speeds of 130k-X-C to 200k-X-C.,with better drives on the way. Defenses. Aschen force fields. The Aschen use force fields to contain prisoners,seel hull breaches,and reenforce structual integrity. They glow light blue/purple when impacted. Aschen defense shields. The shields of the Aschen are capible of easily absorbing standard Goa'uld weapons fire and less advanced Asgard weapons,and glow purple when impacted. The shields of Aschen vessels are made up of highly ionized layerd plasma fields,with ionization disruption projected outward. This disruption can confuse the navigational computers of seeking ballistic weapons and fighters that venture to close,as well as interfear with many types of sensor. Passive and active Aschen sensors have been designed to work with the disruption,rather then against it. Jamming technology. Like many races the Aschen posses jamming tehcnology that they use to great effect against scanners and communications systems. Hull. Basic hull. Trinium is a commenly used element in Aschen technology,and their space ship hulls are one of those technologys. Aschen hulls are made of a sophisticated Trinium/armor grade Naquida alloy,the Trinium has been repeatedly heated to near melting point with plasma spray,then cooled again and again useing a liquid helium compound,resulting in a very hard alloy. It is then layerd,a mixture of Hard A.G.N,softer Trinium alloy,and hard Trinium alloy. Aschen absorbtion armor. Basicly backwards engineerd Kull warrior armor,the Aschen did the best they could,but the technology was still way over their heads. It has been equiped on both Aschen troops and spaceships,allowing their hulls to be almost uneffected by "leaks" through a weakening shield,and take quite a bit more of directed energy weapons fire rite to the hull. It also wreaks havoc with enemy sensor scans. Weapons. Ion cannon. The Aschen ion cannon is a powerful weapon,and it comes in three varietys,fighter sized,light ion cannon,and then heavy ion cannon. Aschen ion cannons fire pulses/beams of highly disruptive ionized particles. Fighter sized. Equiped on Aschen unmanned fighters and transport shuttles. Light ion cannon. Equiped on all larger Aschen ships except the Virtus,which only has heavy ion cannons. Before Anubis upgraded his shields the ion cannon could go rite through Goa'uld shields. Yeild: 150 m.t.-300 m.t. Heavy ion cannon: Equiped on all larger Aschen ships. Fires a beam of ionized particles. Yeild 500 m.t.-1g.t. High E.M.P The Aschen use very powerful E.M.P emitters to fry the more delicate systems of their enemys,inlcuding sensors,control systems,and computers. Coherent bombs. Further technologys. Beaming pads.